mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Gwen
''Heroes of Gwen ''is a 4v4 MOBA-inspired game that was released to Closed Beta on June 15, 2017. It is still currently in this stage, with the game open to all ranked players. In Heroes of Gwen, players get to pick from four different champions, and battle in an arena to destroy the other team's base. Along the way, players must topple towers, and defeat the Pumpkin King. Aim of the Game Destroy both of your enemies' Guardian Towers and kill their Wither. Gameplay Teams There are two teams, the red and the blue team. Map Design Every map has two main bases, each one containing one Wither and the player spawnpoint. Just outside the bases is the main lane, a winding pathway raised above the rest of the map, with the towers lined around it. Each team has two towers. There are also 2 capturable beacons: Gold and Emerald, that are located on the grounds around the main lane. Each team has one of these beacons close to them. In the middle of the map, below the main lane is a cave where The Pumpkin King occasionally spawns. Minions Every ? seconds, 6 minions spawn in the player base and start walking forwards on the main lane. Minions can be damaged by the minions on the opposite team, the players on the opposite team and the towers there. When two enemy minions touch each other, they start fighting until one of them (always the one with less health) dies. Afterwards, the victor continues. The minions stumble across an active enemy tower, the minions refocus their target and all walk towards the crystal to attack it. The tower then tries to kill them. This allows the player to enter the area and attack the tower, as it attacks entities in order as they entered the tower's area. Minions' main purpose is as a distraction so players who manage to get their minions alive to the tower can damage it more easily. This might seem easy, but enemies roam everywhere and minions are very weak and are killed easily. Towers Every team has two towers. The outer one is weaker than the inner one. Each tower has an area with the radius of 10 blocks where it can shoot and damage minions and players. The towers have a Guardian on the top. Every tower also has a Crystal located at the bottom of the towers, under the Guardian. Players have to enter the circle around the tower and hit the Crystal in order to kill it. However, the tower shoots any enemies inside the circle, dealing large amounts of damage. The towers target minions first, then players. The only exception is when the players enter the circle first, in which case the tower goes for the player. Towers can only be attacked when the player is inside their area (expect when using Light Arrows) Withers On every map there are 2 Withers - one for each team. The Withers fly around their respective team's base, and attack any enemy who comes close. They are powerful, but slow and have low health. Gold/Emerald Capture Points TBD Sidequests The Pumpkin King In the middle of map Heroes Valley there is a cave. Occasionally, The Pumpkin King spawns inside the cave. The Pumpkin King deals huge amounts of damage and regenerates fast, but when defeated he gives the team who killed him Regeneration II and Strength I for 1 minute. The effects get cancelled when the player dies. Players with this effect have pumpkin on their head. Maps Available Maps File:Heroes_Valley_by_Dutty.png|"Heroes Valley" by Dutty Classes Assassins Shop Items TBD Bardolf TBD Mages Shop Items TBD Hunters Shop Items TBD Warriors Shop Items TBD Dana TBD Rewards TBD Chat Messages TBD History June 23rd, 2017 - Heroes of Gwen Beta Update * Minor balance changes/fixes * June 16th, 2017 – Patch * * June 15th, 2017 – Heroes of Gwen Beta * Trivia * It was possible to play a game of HoG before the open beta phase began by joining a community server ** As soon as the game was changed, the whitelist was removed and anyone could join * Community server statistics count towards the leaderboards * As the game's icon previously was a wither skull, the game was most likely planned to be a successor of MCL Category:Games with a Closed Beta